Dinner Date
by rika08
Summary: Absolutely AU. It's a secret dinner date with Marisol's family. So what can go wrong? An over preotevtive father and possibly four men with guns. better than summary. Horatio/Marisol
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT!

**NOTE: IMPORTANT!!!**

okay, before you read the fanfic, i must alert you readers of this. I have never watched the episodes leading up to Horatio and Marisol's wedding. Heck, i didn't even care about CSI:Miami until recently. I'm more for CSI: NY.

However I did see Shock and Rampage and it broke my heart and make me cry. So, i went up to to investigate the fics, and there were only 14 completed posted up there. So, me being me, decided to write my own. And possibly with more to come, depending on the reviews. I'm not sure if I captured the characters or not, but this is my first Miami attempt.

So, giving you fare warning, enjoy and please review!


	2. Newspaper Surprise

The Miami sun glistened across the calm waters. It rose slowly over the calming ocean waters, spreading rays of orange, yellow, and pink into the sky. The air was cool from the previous night, only to slowly warm with the rising sun.

Amber eyes opened with the sun shining through the window. Waves of brown hair tumbled beside a soft, cream colored, face. She gently rubbed her eyes, waking herself up. The room slowly came into focus around her.

Marisol Delko Caine sat up in her bed, propping herself up on her elbows, and watched the sunrise through the window. With a small smile on her face, she rose from the bed and walked to the window. She sighed sadly, wishing for her husband to enjoy the sight with her. But such was the life of a detective's wife.

Horatio had left for work no more than two hours ago. Marisol had heard him and felt him move from the bed. She'd wanted to rise with him, to wish him a good day, but then a simple kiss on her cheek and her hair brushed from her face, Horatio seemed to tell her to go back to sleep. Before the bedroom door had closed, Marisol had drifted back to sleep.

Marisol turned from the window, deciding it was time to get dressed. She strolled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Allowing the water to warm and fill the bathroom with steam, Marisol stripped her red cotton nightdress and stepped under the warm water. She stood under the water for a few moments, adjusting to the heat, waking herself further. She washed away the previous night from her hair and body, readying herself for whatever may come today.

Marisol turned off the water and reached out for a towel. She lightly dried her body and wrapped her hair up in the towel. Reaching out again, Marisol grabbed her silk robe and wrapped up her body. She stepped out of the shower and walked back into her bedroom.

She picked out a light pink halter top and simple jeans. Marisol kept the towel around her hair until she'd dressed herself. She walked back to the bathroom and towel dried her hair. Her dark brown strand hung around her face. She ran her brush through her hair several times and walked back out of the bathroom.

Out in the living room, Marisol inhaled the deep aroma of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and found the coffee pot, still half-full of coffee. A small white coffee mug was set by the coffee pot. Marisol smiled at the mug. Horatio had given her the mug two days after they were married. A pink rose was the background picture with gold and red writing, 'Have I told you how much I Love You?' Below was the word, 'Wife' in purple. Marisol had purchased a mug for Horatio, not that he needed a new one, with clouds as the background saying, 'I Love You Husband'. Marisol found Horatio's mug drying next to the sink. She picked up the coffee pot and filled her mug.

With her mug in hand, Marisol walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She took a small sip of her coffee before setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. Marisol picked up the newspaper from the coffee table, unintentionally dragging something from the table. Marisol looked to the ground, finding a small envelope on the floor. She set the paper beside her and picked up the envelope. It was addressed to both herself and Horatio.

Marisol lifted the flap of the envelope and removed the card from within. The top layer was sheer white, with indigo blue writing. Below the top layer was a picture. Marisol gently lifted the sheer sheet up to inspect the picture. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a picture of her and Horatio on their wedding day. Marisol placed the top sheet down and read the card.

_"Marriage is ever made by destiny"_

_~George Chapmen_

_Please join us for a_

_Celebration Dinner_

_honoring_

_Horatio Caine _

_&_

_Marisol Delektorsky Caine_

_"May my heart be your shelter,_

_and my arms be your home."_

_~ Marianne Williamson_

Marisol looked into the envelope but all she found was the time. No directions of any sort. The dinner was set for tonight! Marisol placed the invitation back into the envelope and sat back on the couch. Why wouldn't Horatio tell her about this? Was he planning _not _to attend?

Marisol stood from the couch and searched for her cell phone. She retrieved her phone from her purse and scrolled to Horatio's number. "You have some explaining to do Horatio Caine."

She hit the call button and waited. Marisol briefly checked the time, maybe it was still early enough to catch him off a case. But after the fifth ring, Marisol realized that Horatio must be on a case. Instead of leaving a message, Marisol simply hung up.

Sitting back down on the couch, Marisol picked up the invitation again and reread it. The time for the dinner was seven thirty. Marisol leaned back on the couch, wondering who had told her family about the wedding. Yes, Marisol had told them, but her parents had hinted that they'd already known. Marisol was certain that Horatio had never met her parents before, which left only one other…Eric.

Marisol looked at the wedding picture beside the couch. This one was of the three of them in front of the courthouse. Eric stood to Marisol's left with Horatio to her right. He smiled that same smile he'd been known for when he was younger. It was his, 'I have a secret' smile. Marisol smirked. "You are so dead little brother."

She picked up her phone and started searching for Eric's number. Before she hit 'call', Marisol stopped herself. There had to be a reason for neither one to tell her about the dinner. Was it supposed to be a surprise? If so, then Marisol was just going to play along with them. Marisol backed out of her address book and set her phone down. She placed the envelope and invitation back on the coffee table, setting the newspaper back on top.

Marisol finished her coffee and walked back to the kitchen. She cleaned her mug and set it beside Horatio's. Marisol leaned against the counter in the kitchen. The sun was dancing over the calming waters. She watched the colors dance over the rippling water.

Marisol turned from the window, heading back into the living room. She gathered her phone and keys into her purse. Marisol slung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the door. She slipped on her black flats for work. She opened the door and checked the lock. Marisol closed the door behind her and headed down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be honest, i have no idea where this idea came from. please don't kill me.

i own nothing


	3. Dinner Plans

Marisol sat out beneath a sun umbrella on her lunch break. She watched the people pass the small shop while she ate. Her mind wondered back to the invitation every moment she was free.

Suddenly her cell phone started ringing. Marisol dug through her purse and retrieved her cell. Her caller ID notified her that it was Horatio. Marisol gasped. _I called him this morning!_

Marisol took a deep breath and hit the accept button. "Hello."

"_Hello to you too. I noticed you called me earlier this morning, is everything alright?" _Horatio asked.

Marisol smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Yes, everything's fine. I just had a momentary brain lapse at the apartment. Nothing serious."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, everything's alright." Marisol replied.

"_Okay, if you're sure." _Horatio said.

Marisol leaned her chin against her hand on the table. "Did you finally find a breathing point in your case?"

She heard Horatio laugh slightly on the other end. _"You might say that. Or…"_

"Or?" Marisol repeated.

"_I had other intentions of calling my wife." _Horatio said.

Marisol's eyebrows rose. "Oh, like what?"

"_Like asking my wife to dinner. Tonight." _Horatio explained.

Marisol nodded. "Hmmm, sounds tempting. Where to?"

Horatio chuckled. _"That's a surprise sweetheart."_

"Alright. What time though?" Marisol asked.

"_Seven thirty." _Horatio answered.

Marisol frowned. "But I thought you're working a double shift today?"

"_I am, so I was also wondering if you could do me a small favor." _Horatio explained.

"Anything." Marisol answered.

"_Could you drop off my suit at the lab?"_ Horatio asked.

Marisol smiled. "I think I can do that. But, if you're wearing a suit, that makes me wonder where we're going."

Horatio chuckled. _"You'll just have to see, Marisol."_

"You're off at seven, right?" Marisol asked.

"_Right. You can take a taxi, and we'll head to the restaurant from the lab." _Horatio explain.

"Okay, I'll be there at six thirty then." Marisol said.

"_I will see you then." _Horatio replied.

"I love you." Marisol said.

"_I love you, Marisol."_ then the call ended.

Marisol set her phone back into her purse and smiled. "So, you're in on the plan my husband?" Marisol paid for her lunch and headed back to her office. As she walked, she checked her watch. If Horatio was going to be secretive, then Marisol was going to have a secret of her own. Marisol smile widened at the thought of Horatio being surprised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, it's short, so kill me...actually, please don't.

i own nothing


	4. Lab Meeting

Marisol walked up the steps to the crime lab. She held Horatio's suit in her arms. AS she reached the door to the crime lab building, the door opened out from the inside. Marisol stopped before she ran into her brother. Their eyes met instantly.

"Hay Mari." Eric said.

"Hey Eric." Marisol replied. She gave him a quick hug.

Eric looked his sister over and whistled. "Wow Mari, you look beautiful."

Marisol felt her cheek redden. "Thanks Eric."

"Horatio takin' you out somewhere tonight." Eric asked.

Marisol nodded. "Yes he is."

Eric looked down at the suit. "Here, I'll take this to him."

Marisol opened her mouth. She shut it quickly, thinking of a reply. "Oh. Uh…thanks Eric."

"No problem Mari." Eric said. "I'll tell H you're here."

Marisol nodded. Eric left back into the Lab. Marisol turned from the door, taking a few steps from the Lab. She folded her arms across her chest and waited for Horatio. She had arrived fifteen minutes early, just in case he'd gotten off early. Which obviously wasn't the case today. Marisol watched the sun start to descend over the water again.

The sky was starting to fill with streaks of orange red and pink. The wind began to pick up, blowing the strands of Marisol's hair around her face. She'd decided to put up part of her hair and leave the rest down.

"Beautiful."

Marisol nodded. "Yes it is."

"I was talking about you." Horatio stood beside her. His glasses were in his hands, but he was looking at Marisol.

Marisol blushed deeply. She wore a long black shirt. It clung to her thigh, like a pencil skirt, but once it reach her knees, the skirt flared out. Her top white, off the shoulders. The sleeves were scrunched all along to her elbow. She wore her black sandal heels with the straps wrapping around her ankle. She turned to look at Horatio.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart." Horatio said.

Marisol smiled. "And you look as handsome as ever."

"Are we ready?" Horatio asked.

"Almost." Marisol answered. She reached into her purse and retrieved a white lily boutonnière. She placed it in the pocket of his suit. "Now we are."

Horatio looked from the boutonnière to Marisol. He smiled and brought his arm from behind his back. He held a corsage in the same plastic wrap. Horatio slipped the corsage from the packet and onto Marisol's wrist. To her surprise, the flowers were also white lilies. It was arranged with two small lily's tried in white ribbon accented with several leaves beneath them.

Marisol smiled at the corsage.

"Now we're ready." Horatio said. He held out his arm, which Marisol took. He led her from the building out to the car. Horatio opened the door for Marisol and held her in before climbing into the front seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

anothing short one, but i promise the next ones longer.

i own nothing


	5. Dinner, Dancing, and Danger

The hummer pulled up to the back of a restaurant. Marisol ponder which restaurant it was, but gave up as the engine was cut off. She unbuckled her belt and reached for the door. It was opened before she even grasped the handled. Horatio stood by her door, holding his hand out for her. Marisol took Horatio's hand and eased her way out of the car.

The two walked arm in arm toward the entrance of the restaurant. Marisol glanced around at the surroundings, but she still couldn't tell where they were. They walked under the canopy of the restaurant. A metal railing cut Marisol off from the curb of the sidewalk. They walked along side the railing to a set of three steps.

Standing at the top of the steps was a doorman. He opened the door as Horatio and Marisol reached the door. They entered the dimly lit foray of the restaurant. A dark stained desk was set only ten feet form the door. Behind the desk stood a brunette. She looked up from the desk and smiled.

"This way." She gestured. The brunette led them through the hall. The hall was small and dark, but it opened up to a vineyard. Marisol looked around in amazement. Above them hung sheets and sheets of ivy and flowers, all wrapped in between the notches of the wooden trellises. The brunette led them to the end of the outdoor hall. She held her arm out, gesturing for them to continue without her. There was a square arch through the Trellises, a doorway if you will.

Horatio stepped through first, bringing Marisol along. Marisol found herself standing at the top of a spiral staircase. It wrapped around to the bottom of the enchanting restaurant. Below them were hundreds of tables, all decorated in green. A small dance floor was at the center of the table arrangements. Several couples were already taking advantage of the dance floor. All surrounding the tables, enclosing the restaurant off from the city, were tall trellises. Much like the ones they had walked beneath, only these were much taller.

"Wow." Marisol whispered.

Horatio gave a small laugh. He gently pulled her behind him, leading her down the staircase. It was made of iron, with customized engravings and shapes. Marisol's shoes clattered against the iron, embarrassing her slightly.

At the bottom of the stairs, Marisol started looking around. "Where to now?"

"I think," Horatio began. "Our tables over there."

Marisol followed Horatio's direction. Off near the back of the restaurant was a crowd of people. Horatio started off toward the back. Marisol matched him step for step. They weaved through the tables easily, avoiding the dance floor. As they reached the table, Marisol felt a familiarity coming from the crowd of people they were meeting.

A head turned as they approached. Marisol gasped at the sight of her younger brother. Eric turned quickly, pointing out their arrival. Everyone turned quickly, revealing Marisol's family and friends.

"Congratulations!" they cried.

Marisol laughed, burying her face in Horatio's arm. She looked up, knowing her face was bright red. They finished walking to the table where they were quickly engulfed in hugs.

Marisol reached Eric, "You're a dead man, little brother."

Eric laughed. "Kill me after the party."

Marisol smiled and hugged him tightly.

Everyone was quickly seated around the table. Marisol's mother, Carmen sat across from her daughter. Her father, Pavel, sat beside his wife. Marisol watched her father take in Caine's persona. It was always the first thing her father did when Marisol brought someone to meet the family, beit male or female. Eric had taken his seat beside Marisol, keeping his distance from their father. Her two other sisters. were seated along the side of their parents, accompanied by their husbands. Family friends took empty seats until the large table was filled. At the close distance to the wall, Marisol noticed that walls of glass covered the inside of the restaurant and that trellises were on the outside of the walls.

The waiter came and went with orders, setting plates of delicious foods in front of everyone. Glasses were filled with wine and conversation began throughout the table arrangement. Marisol couldn't help but notice how taken her family was with Horatio. Yes Eric had talked about his boss, but to meet the man in person was another story. She smiled brightly, enjoying the evening.

"Marisol, we are so happy for the two of you." Carmen said. She smiled brightly at her daughter.

"Thank you, mamma." Marisol replied.

"When Eric told us you got married, I couldn't help but wonder why you hadn't told us, but then Eric explained everything. And I'm glad you made your choice. I'm glad it's your turn to be happy." Carmen said.

Marisol felt Horatio slip his hand over hers. "And happy, I will keep her."

Carmen's gentle eyes moved to Horatio. "Detective Caine-"

Horatio held up his hand, "Horatio, please."

Carmen nodded, still smiling. "Horatio, Eric has told us that you are in charge of the crime Lab of Miami."

"Yes Mrs. Delektorsky, that's been my position for a good while now." Horatio answered.

"Carmen, if you please." Carmen said. She took a sip of her wine. "That must be a very stressful job. I've seen Eric look completely exhausted on more than one occasion after working."

Horatio nodded. "That is can be, Carmen. But that's only because Eric and the team work until someone is brought to justice."

"A dangerous job it is too." Pavel said. Marisol felt an uneasiness settle over the conversation.

"It is dangerous, however each team member have proven how capable they are of defending themselves." Horatio explained.

"And Marisol? What of her protection?" Pavel asked.

"Pavel-" Carmen started.

"No, I wish to know how Detective Caine plans to protect my oldest daughter." Pavel stated.

"Papa, please." Marisol pleaded.

Pavel turned to his daughter. "Is this how we raised you, Marisol? To marry a man whom you barely know, after your fight with cancer? You go get married without even consulting your family?"

Marisol couldn't meet her fathers' eyes. She stared at the table, trying to keep herself calm. Horatio gently ran his fingers over the back of her hand, giving her some comfort.

Suddenly Marisol was pulled from the table. Eric was leading her from the table out to the dance floor. He walked to the center of the floor and faced his sister. The two started dancing to the music. Marisol noticed the emotion behind Eric's eyes.

"Sorry for not pulling you out sooner." Eric said.

Marisol smiled. "I should thank you just for pulling me out."

Eric glanced back at the table. "I'm sorry about dad. I should've warned you he was still fumed over the wedding."

"Don't apologize for him. I knew what I was getting into when I decided not to tell them. I just wasn't expecting him do this in public." Marisol replied.

Eric spun Marisol out briefly and pulled her back in. Marisol noticed how well her brother danced. She smiled, thinking of how it would've felt at her wedding, if things had been done more formally.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked.

Marisol laughed lightly. She glanced over her shoulder, back to the table. "I'm wondering if we should bail out Horatio."

Eric laughed. "I don't think so Mari. H can handle himself."

Marisol giggled and danced with her brother. "So who's idea was this, anyways?"

"Mom's. She was heartbroken that you didn't tell them. I guess she just wanted a way to be part of the celebration." Eric explained.

Marisol nodded. "It's what she deserves at least. Who's idea was it not to include me?"

Eric nodded his head toward the table. "That would be your husband."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Marisol smiled.

"Because you are a hard woman to surprise." Marisol turned. Horatio stood behind them. "May I cut in?"

Eric smiled and released Marisol's hand. Marisol smiled as she and Horatio started dancing together. They stepped together, making small circles around the dance floor. Marisol's skirt fluttered around her feet as she moved.

"So, I'm a hard woman to surprise?" Marisol asked.

"You knew about tonight." Horatio stated.

Marisol's brow shot up. "Your detective skills give me away?"

Horatio shook his head. "Call it a husband's intuition."

Marisol smiled and nodded. "I found out today."

"May I ask how?" Horatio inquired.

"In case of future surprise plans, you might not want to keep them under the paper." Marisol explained.

Horatio laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He spun her out slowly and brought her back into her arms.

"I'm sorry about my father. He doesn't quite appreciate the law enforcement." Marisol said.

Horatio shook his head. "Eric warned me ahead of time of this. Though I understand his motives completely."

"Wait, Eric gave you a warning?" Marisol asked. "It sounds to me, like you were nervous Horatio."

"Well it isn't every day you meet your in-laws." Horatio explained.

Marisol smiled. "Horatio Caine can stare down the barrel of a gun without sweating, but a dinner with his in-laws has him nervous for his life."

Horatio chuckled. "Everyone's afraid of their in-laws, sweetheart."

Marisol laughed but let the conversation go. She could make fun of Horatio later, but now, she was going to enjoy the dance with her husband. Marisol leaned her head against Horatio's shoulder. He pulled her closer into his arms, not missing a step.

"Are you happy tonight, Mrs. Caine?" Horatio asked.

Marisol smiled. She rose from Horatio's shoulder. "Happy doesn't begin to explain, Mr. Caine."

Horatio smiled. He leaned his forehead against Marisol's.

Above the music, an outside noise broke through the restaurant. Everyone looked up from their table, looking around the room. Horatio and Marisol stopped dancing, looking for where the noise was coming from. The noise sounded like screeching, and it was getting louder.

"What is that?" Marisol asked. She looked to one of the walls.

"I don't know." Horatio said.

Marisol looked to each wall. Then she saw, as did Horatio. Marisol gasped as a pair of bright headlights peeked through the glass wall closest to them. The headlights came barreling towards the restaurant. The next few minutes happened at a painfully slow pace. The people sitting at the closest to the wall ran for cover.

The car sped through the wall, shattering the glass. It plowed through the table, sending it into splinters. Horatio grabbed Marisol's arms and pulled her with him. They moved sideways from the barreling car, rolling over a nearby table. They hit the floor together, Horatio held his arms over Marisol. Marisol felt her right arm sting upon impact with the floor. She looked up and watched the car skid to a stop in the center of the restaurant. Guests were still screaming from the crash.

The doors of the car opened. Four men dressed in black emerged from the car, brandishing guns.

"Nobody move!" one ordered.

"Stay down." Horatio whispered. He pulled him arm from around Marisol.

"Be careful." Marisol warned.

Horatio retrieved his pistol from his ankle holster. He looked across the room, catching Eric's eye. He nodded before standing. "Police, don't move!"

The black men turned on Eric and Horatio, opening fire. Eric ducked quickly. More screams filled the room. Two men fell instantly as Horatio opened fire. He dove behind a turned table, waiting out the gunfire.

Eric emerged from behind another table and took out a third gunmen. Horatio jumped out, shoot the fourth gunman in the shoulder, disabling his shooting ability. The gunmen dropped his gun and fell to the floor.

Horatio calming returned his gun to his holster. "Eric, you alright?"

"I'm good. How's Mari?" Eric asked.

Horatio turned to Marisol. She saw the cut above his left eyes. It must've happened when they hit the floor. Marisol was breathing deeply as she sat up. He walked to her side. "You alright, sweetheart?"

Marisol nodded slowly. Yeah, I think so."

"H, I've got EMS and units on their way." Eric called.

"Check the gunmen." Horatio ordered. He looked back to Marisol. "Can you stand?"

Marisol nodded. With Horatio's help, she stood on her unsteady feet. Her right arm stung in pain, causing Marisol to hiss in pain. She touched her arm, finding it wet and sticky.

Horatio noticed her movements. He gently took her arm. "Oh my god."

The right sleeve of Marisol's shirt had been cut up but the broken pieces of glass and china. Her sleeve was slowly turned dark red. Marisol held her arm close to her body, to keep it form moving.

"That's going to need stitches." Horatio said. He led her toward her family across the room.

Carmen emerged from behind the table. She saw Marisol's injured arm and rushed to her daughters' side. "Mari!"

"Is everyone alright?" Horatio asked.

Marisol looked around her family. There were a few cuts, but everyone seemed fine. They all seemed just as shaken up as herself.

Outside the restaurant, Marisol could hear the sirens of police cruisers and an ambulance. She could hear the tires screech to a stop. Several uniformed men entered through the hole in the trellises. They moved toward the gunman, cuffing the surviving one. Paramedics entered behind the police, moving for the injured.

Carmen led Marisol from Horatio's side to a seat, for the paramedics to inspect her arm. Marisol paid little attention to the paramedic. She looked through the growing crowd of workers, searching for Horatio. But Horatio was lost in the crowd.

"This cuts deep. You'll have to go to the hospital for stitches." The paramedic said. He applied a sterile bandage and wrapped her arm.

Marisol nodded slowly. She stood with the paramedic. He led her from the restaurant out into the cool air. He helped Marisol into the back of the bus. Marisol watched uniformed officers pass in and out of the damaged restaurant. Several paramedics emerged with other injured, leading them to more buses.

The paramedic reached for one door and closed it shut. As he reached for the second door, Horatio held it open. Marisol's eyes widen in relief.

"I'm going to need to stay behind, sweetheart. You going to be alright?" Horatio asked.

Marisol nodded. "Yeah."

"Your family said they'll meet you at the hospital. I'll be home as soon as I can." Horatio explained.

"Alright. I love you." Marisol said.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Horatio said. He shut the door and tapped the back of the bus. The bus started to pull away from the restaurant. Marisol leaned against the gurney and sighed. It had been a wonderful night, and it ended so quickly. But at least no one had been seriously injured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

told you it was longer.

i own nothing


	6. Stitching up Late Nights

In the hospital, the doctor was just finishing up stitching Marisol's arm. They'd removed the glass as soon as she arrived. Next her arm was cleaned and numbed for the sutures. Her family had joined her as the doctor began stitching her cut.

"That should do it, Mrs. Caine." the doctor said. He set his tools on the tray beside him. He took a sterile bandage and placed it over her arm. Marisol's arm was then wrapped in a white bandage. Her arm was wrapped from her wrist to her elbow.

"Don't move your arm too much. Keep the stitches dry for at least twenty-four hours. If they start to look discolored at all, come back in right away. If any stitch comes undone, come in. If all goes right, they should be removed in about two to three weeks." the doctor said.

Marisol nodded. "Thank you."

"And you are free to go, Mrs. Caine. Take care." he said.

Marisol left the screen room. Her family was waiting outside the screen, giving her some privacy while her arm was fixed up. They all rose as Marisol emerged from behind the screen.

"Are you alright Mari?" Carmen asked.

"I'm fine mama." Marisol answered.

Carmen pat Marisol's cheek. "Let's get you home."

"Maybe you should stay with us, tonight Marisol." Pavel suggested.

Marisol shook her head. "I'll be alright at home. Horatio said he'd be there once he's finished at the scene."

"And with him being a cop, that could be all night." Pavel replied.

Marisol turned and met her father's eye. "Papa, it's because of Horatio that I'm alright. If he hadn't pulled me from the path of the car, I wouldn't be here right now."

"And it's because of him that you're here anyways." Pavel replied.

"I'll take stitches over a car collision any day papa. Not only had Horatio saved me, but he and Eric saved everyone tonight. You saw those men. They would've killed everyone if Horatio and Eric hadn't stopped them." Marisol explained. Never had she said such things to her father before. "Horatio is more than you think he is. And if you can't see that papa, than that's your problem."

Marisol turned form her father and walked through the hall of the hospital. She knew all eyes were on her, but she didn't care. Her father had already reprimanded her for her unexpected marriage, he'd shown his disapproval of Horatio, and now he blamed Horatio for Marisol's arm. Marisol wasn't going to stand for it a moment longer.

Marisol stepped out into the cooling Miami air. She sighed, brushing her hair form her face. She gently folded her arms across her chest and waited outside for her family. Part of her wanted to hail a cab and take it back to the apartment. Anything really, to avoid another confrontation with her father. There had been enough of it tonight.

A car horn honked twice. Marisol turned toward the car horn. A car pulled up beside her, the passenger window rolling down. Marisol bent down to see Eric sitting behind the driver's seat. He smiled. "Need a ride?"

Marisol smiled and nodded.

Eric unlocked the doors, allowing Marisol to get into the car. She closed the door and buckled herself in. Eric slowly pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"H is still at the scene. He shouldn't be much longer." Eric explained.

Marisol nodded. She leaned her head back against the headrest of her seat. She watched the city pass by them in a blurred streak.

"You alright Mari?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, just a few stitches." Marisol answered.

"That's not what I meant." Eric glanced over to his sister.

Marisol met Eric's gaze. "It's just dad. You get sued to him."

"I'm starting to know what you mean. All those years he never forgave you for joining the force, now it's the same for me." Marisol said

Eric shook his head. "I don't think papa will stay mad at you for too long, Mari."

"I'm not so sure, Eric. He was trying to convince me not to go back to the apartment." Marisol replied.

"After what just happened, I can't blame him." Eric said. They turned the corner. "Look, Mari, dad's gonna see that you're happy married to Horatio. It's something he's going to have to accept. And if he doesn't, then that's his loss."

Marisol smirked. "That's what I told him."

Eric glanced at his sister. "Are you serious?"

Marisol nodded.

Eric chuckled. "I'm impressed, Mari."

"That makes two of us." Marisol said.

Eric pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. He came to a stop at the elevators. Marisol unbuckled her belt and opened the car door.

"Thanks for the ride, Eric." Marisol said.

"Anytime Mari." Eric replied.

Marisol closed the door and stepped out of the street. She waved as Eric turned his car around and drove out into the street. Marisol boarded the elevator and waited as it rose to their floor. Her arm throbbed, the numbing medication was starting to wear off. She'd have to take some Advil before she went to bed. At the thought of going to bed, Marisol suddenly felt how tired she was. The adrenalin flooding through her veins was depleting into nothing. All that was left was her scratched and exhausted body, and her weary mind.

The elevator stopped, opening the its doors. Marisol stepped off the elevator into the hall. The hall was empty and dimly lit by small lamps along the wall. Marisol walked through the empty hallway toward the apartment. The only sound were her heels against the tile floor. As she reached her door, Marisol dug through her purse for her keys.

She slipped her key into the door and pushed it open. Marisol entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. She locked it again and turned on a single lamp. Marisol walked toward the coffee table and set her purse down. She picked up the remote and turned on the television. Switching the channels, Marisol searched for the local news.

Video of the restaurant flooded the news station. Yellow police tape, sectioned off the destroyed wall of the restaurant. Officers walked about the perimeter of the restaurant. Marisol recognized several members of the team entering and exiting the restaurant.

"_This was the scene only five hours ago when a black, 2008 Toyota Camry Solara crashed into 'Le Coeur du Soleil' just shortly after eight p.m. this evening. Witnesses say that the Camry drove through the glass wall and all four passengers emerged, holding automatic handguns. However, two off duty Miami Dade Officer's were able to stop the gunmen before anyone could be seriously injured. Officials have not mentioned the names of the gunmen at this time, however three were killed in the shootout against the two MDPD officers. We'll be updating as more information is reveled."_

Marisol checked her watch, it was coming up on midnight. She mentally debating whether to wait up for Horatio, or to simply to go bed now. Marisol leaned into the couch. She kicked off her shoes and brought her legs up. She slipped down the couch, lying on the arm of the couch. She brought her left arm near her head, resting her right arm on her stomach. Marisol felt her eyes fall, but she shook her head. If she had to find an uncomfortable position to stay awake, she would.

The next news story came up, but Marisol found herself slowly falling asleep. One moment she'd blink and an entirely different story would be on. Despite her efforts to keep herself awake, Marisol was slowly lulled to sleep by the noise of the television. Her eyes closed and her head leaned against her hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay um...i have no idea what to say. never mind.

i now nothing


	7. Late Nights

A single light was on in the apartment when Horatio opened the door. He could hear the television on in the living room. Horatio closed the door behind him, locking it. He walked into the living room and stopped short. Marisol was lying on the couch, still wearing the same clothes, fast asleep. The television still ran through the news. Horatio smiled and walked to the couch. He quietly set it keys and phone on the coffee table next to her purse.

Horatio knelt next to the couch, by Marisol's head. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept, he felt ashamed to have to move her. As his eyes roamed Marisol's peaceful state, Horatio noticed the bandage beneath the blood stained sleeve of her shirt.

Horatio slowly took her into his arms. He watched her bandaged arm, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she could already be in. Horatio walked from the living room toward their bedroom.

Marisol seemed to sense something happening, despite being asleep. Her head moved against Horatio's neck and she moaned. As Horatio entered the bedroom, Marisol became fully awake.

"Horatio?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Horatio replied. He gently laid her on the bed. He watched Marisol adjust herself in the bed, before he left the room.

Horatio walked back into the living room. He watched the television for a moment, seeing the restaurant. He picked up the remote and turned off the television. Horatio walked to the only lit lamp and turned it off. He pulled off his jacket and laid is across the back of the couch for the time being.

Beside Horatio, the telephone rang. Horatio quickly picked up the phone, not wanting it to wake Marisol. "Horatio Caine?"

There was a moment's pause on the other end. _"Detective Caine, this is Pavel Delektorsky."_

"What can I do for you, Mr. Delektorsky?" Horatio asked.

"_I was calling for Marisol. I wanted to make sure she arrive home safely." _Pavel explained.

Horatio glanced back toward the bedroom. "Marisol's asleep at the moment. I can safely say she did make it home."

"_Thank you Detective. That's all I needed to know." _Pavel said. Before Horatio could get another word in, the line went dead.

Horatio hung up the phone. He heard a slight shuffling down the hall, coming from the bedroom. Horatio frowned and headed back into the bedroom.

Marisol was lying in bed, only she'd changed into a light blue lacey nightdress. Her once white shirt was in the trash bin. The sleeve and stomach portion of her shirt were stained with her blood form her cut. The sleeve had been cut to her elbow for treatment. All in all, her shirt was completely ruined. But in exchange for her life, Horatio would take it any day.

Marisol was lying on her right side, with her right arm by her face. Her legs were curled up near her body, but she remained on top of the blankets.

Horatio leaned against the doorframe, only watching his wife.

"What are you thinking about?" Marisol whispered. She opened her tired eyes, gazing back at Horatio.

"Just admiring your nightgown." Horatio answered.

Marisol blushed. "It was the first thing I grabbed."

Horatio smiled. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to Marisol's side. He gently sat on the bedside near her legs. Horatio reached over and took Marisol's hand into his. "How's your arm?"

"Alright. The doctor says if everything goes right, the stitched would come out in two to three weeks." Marisol answered.

Horatio nodded. His thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. "So who gave you a ride home?"

"Eric." Marisol answered. "That's twice he came to my rescue tonight. He deserves-"

"A medal." Horatio finished smiling. "I agree."

Marisol sighed tiredly. "How did the processing go at the restaurant?"

"It took longer than I expected, but Calleigh and Ryan are handling the case." Horatio explained.

Marisol nodded her head but said nothing. Horatio smiled at his wife's attempt to stay awake. He leaned toward her head. "Don't forget to call your father in the morning, sweetheart."

"Okay." Marisol whispered.

Horatio stood when he knew Marisol was back asleep. He gently pulled the blankets from beneath Marisol and laid them over her. Horatio gently stroked his wife's cheek before he walked from the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside. He dressed for bed and returned to Marisol's side. He carefully moved behind Marisol and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped and arm around Marisol's stomach, right beneath her left arm. Horatio felt Marisol lace her fingers with his. Horatio smiled and closed his eyes. Despite the eventful evening, nothing was different, nor would it ever be different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short ending but i didn't realy know how else to end it.

i own nothing. but please review!!


End file.
